championsofmandalorfandomcom-20200214-history
Gale Skreev'kyr
Gale Skreev'kyr is a Mandalorian warrior of the Champions of Mandalore. She was born in 3,647 BBY to two proud parents of the Skreev clan. Both her parents actively participated in her combat training until the age of sixteen. After the intervention of the Sith and the loss of her close friend Mako Cynerak, Gale and her clan chose to ally themselves with the Galactic Republic. Description Appearance Skills and Talents Armor and Clothing Gale wears a set of dark gray matte Neo-Crusader armor slimmed down for scouting and a gold trimmed kama. The helmet is a modified Neo-Crusader Shock Trooper helmet with a dark blue visor. She has four sets of camouflaged jumpsuits; urban, desert, forest, and snow. Weaponry and Equipment Her weapons consist of a Mandalorian ripper in her right ankle holster a cut down Mandalorian assault blaster with a HUD Linkup, dual Mandalorian disintegrators on either hip, and a vibro-knife sheathed on her chest plate. She carries a rucksack containing med kits, adrenal stimulation packs, field rations, and water purification tablets. Vehicles While Gale is not in possession of a starfighter of her own, she does intend to purchase one after the Battle of Concord Dawn. Character Personality Growing up Gale was never the best shot or the strongest mando'ade in her age group so she learned to be fast physically and intellectually. She prefers to shut down opponents with clever come backs but when push comes to shove, make no mistake, she will do justice to her namesake and fight like a Dxunian Raptor. She tends to keep quiet and uninvolved, choosing instead to observe people at a distance staying ever cautious. She only lets her guard around people she knows well such as friends and family. When she does relax she can be fairly easy going, cracking jokes whenever the opportunity presents itself. Like most Mandalorians, she holds honor and family above all else and would fight to the death to protect both. She is proud to be a mando'ad and does her best to follow the Resol'Nare to the best of her ability. Relationships Mako Cynerak Kom'rk Tahii Myith Viatl Rynech Viatl Deowyn Stryker Beliefs Quotes Dramatis Personæ *Kom'rk Tahii *Deowyn Stryker *Rynech Viatl Biography Childhood Born to an obscure Mando'ade clan called Skreev'kyr, Gale grew up in the harsh jungles of Dxun. Her mother was exceptional at close quarters armed and unarmed combat while her father was an expert marksman. Both of them began instructing her in the art of war at age three. After her rite of passage, she was allowed to participate in clan hunts for the fierce predators of Dxun. She always participated, intent on maintaining her combat skills. She preferred to dispatch her prey swiftly and silently to keep her reflexes and aim sharp, but she would occasionally use elaborate traps. She was a firm believer that the mind is a powerful asset and she had no intention of letting that mind dull. Freedon Nadd's Tomb Joining the Champions When Gale realized that many mando'ade had chosen to side with the Sith, she cut ties with them. Luckily, her clan wasn not among the group of Sith loving di'kute. As the members of Skreev'kyr discussed their role in the conflict, they decided to assist the Republic. At the very least clan Skreev'kyr knew that the Republic would not betray them as the Sith might. Two Weeks Nemesis Battle of Concord Dawn Star Wars: The Old Republic Legacy OOC Information Appearances *Two Weeks *Nemesis *Preparing for War *The Battle of Concord Dawn External Links *Personal Profile *Character Profile